


It Feels So Right

by matsukawas



Series: hq rarepair week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of one chaotic evening at a small apartment and its problematic residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> For day five of rarepair week. Even though the prompt is mistakes, this is actually a stupidly lighthearted story.

Matsukawa hurries up the old staircase, the door of their small apartment just a few steps away. It's dark and freezing outside and the thoughts of the cozy, small apartment are the only thing that keeps him going after this exhausting day.

He opens the door and steps inside, the familiar warmth engulfing him almost immediately. He takes his shoes off, then turns to arrange the other half dozen of pairs that lay all over the place, sighing while lining them, thinking that if not for him, the apartment would've been in a complete mess.

Or at least messier than it already is, he admits, hanging his jacket on a hanger that looks like it's about to collapse from all the bags, coats and more unspeakable things that hung on it. But it can't be helped, they knew things were going to end up like this when they chose this life style of living together. It's not easy for four huge, grown up men to keep everything clean and tidy constantly.

Muffled TV sounds can be heard from the living room and it's a relaxing sound, somehow. Good scent reaches Matsukawa's nose, reminding him that he's hungry, and he makes his way to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi stands by the kitchen counter, so focused on his work that he doesn't even notice Matsukawa's presence in the room. Matsukawa remembers that today is Iwaizumi's turn to cook, and a smile spreads on his face as he gets closer to him.

"What are you making?" Matsukawa asks, warping his arms around the shorter boy's waist, face digging in the thick black hair, rubbing against it like a cat. Iwaizumi is a little startled and his shoulders flinch lightly, but he soon relaxes again and sends one hand to caress Matsukawa's cheek.

"Oh, welcome back. How was work?"

"Same as always." Matsukawa answers briefly, not feeling like telling how tiring it actually was. "So you're making curry again?"

"Do you really have to ask? You know it's the only thing I can make that actually tastes good." Iwaizumi pouts and turns back to resume the cooking, leaving Matsukawa to chuckle and making him tighten the embrace.

Loud steps make their way to the kitchen, rushing from the living room, and both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi make mental preparations for the upcoming nuisance.

"Mattsun! Welcome back~" Oikawa barges to the kitchen, good looking even in the lousy clothes he uses when he's home and glomps Matsukawa from behind, leaning forward and turns his head so he can smooch him on the lips, "a welcome home kiss from Oikawa-san!"

"I'm home." Matsukawa says and smiles, already used to this kind of behavior after years of knowing this person, even before they started leaving together, or dating as to speak.

"Excuse me, but can you do this somewhere else? Or I take it you don't want to eat tonight?"

"Iwa-chan, if you want a kiss too just say so, okay? Here, one for you too~" Oikawa stretches himself as far as he can without letting go of Matsukawa, so he lands a loud kiss on Iwaizumi's ear.

"You jerks," Iwaizumi exclaims, shoving Oikawa's face away, "You're going to get no dinner, I'm serious."

"Why are you involving me in this?" Matsukawa hurries to defend himself. He is hungry, and he wants Iwaizumi's legendary curry.

"By the way Mattsun, is everything okay?" Oikawa asks worriedly, his face suddenly serious, revealing his observant look that pierces into your soul. Matsukawa automatically turns his eyes away, still hating the way the brunette just knows everything.

"Just a little tired." He admits quietly. He doesn't really like to talk about his work with his boyfriends. It reminds him how they really opposed to him becoming a salaryman at first. Things are different now, of course, but it still pains him and without him noticing the faint feeling of regret starts to creep to his heart.

Oikawa notices the change in the mood so he ruffles Matsukawa's hair, "Good work today, Mattsun!"

"T-Thank you?" Matsukawa is too surprised to say anything else, and Iwaizumi too stops whatever he's doing, just looking at them in awe for a few seconds and then he too turns to pet Matsukawa's hair, stretching his arm to get to the taller boy's head.

That's when Hanamaki arrives at the kitchen.

"What are you all doing? I'm feeling really left out suddenly."

"Makki, you took so long!" Oikawa says, not letting go of Matsukawa's hair yet.

"I really wanted to see the ending of the movie, I couldn't stop watching."

"Seriously though, what have you two been watching all this time?" Iwaizumi asks and half-turns-back to his curry, much to Matsukawa's relief.

"Totoro." Hanamaki and Oikawa answer together.

"What…?"

"My Neighbor Totoro," Hanamaki tells them the full title, like that is really necessary, "and by the way, Oikawa cried literally the whole time."

"I did not! Not the whole time anyway."

Iwaizumi snickers, "Why I am not surprised?"

"Iwa-chan, why are you always so mean?" Oikawa whines and tries to reach Iwaizumi from his place behind Matsukawa where he still stands, pushing Matsukawa on Iwaizumi in the process, which causes Iwaizumi to be pushed to the kitchen counter.

"Dumbasses! You're crushing me!"

"Sorry, Iwaizumi." Matsukawa says, trying to get away from those two, feeling really sorry for Iwaizumi, but that Oikawa was stupidly _strong_.

"And here you're leaving me out again." Hanamaki says and shakes his head, hands on his waist.

"Takahiro? Help?" Matsukawa begs his boyfriend.

"It can't be helped then." Hanamaki says, trying to be smooth but failing miserably, and instead of actually helping he's joining the hug, wrapping his arms around the three of them.

"My, Makki." Oikawa says and nuzzles his face against Hanamaki's, making him giggle.

"Oh, come on." Matsukawa says, trying to hide his laughter, suddenly feeling a very dangerous aura flowing from the shorter man in front of him.

"That's enough!" Iwaizumi raises his voice, sending his fisted hand sharply backwards. Matsukawa succeeds in avoiding it in the last second, and instead it hits Oikawa in his face, obviously. It seems Iwaizumi's limbs are magically attracted to Oikawa.

They all sense the danger and make a run for it, Oikawa holding his aching face, and they can hear Iwaizumi howls after them, "Go set the table _now_ or I swear none of you is getting dinner!"

*****

A quarter hour passes, the table is all ready and so is the food, and the four of them sit around the small table, their knees bumping and their feet always getting tangled, but they're already used to it.

Matsukawa is eating quietly, appreciating every bite, and so is Iwaizumi, who eats large portions from everything, when he's not busy kicking Oikawa under the table for stealing food from his plate.

"So is your next match next weekend?" Hanamaki asks, his mouth full with curry, unconsciously competing with Iwaizumi over who can eat more.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi answers and drinks some juice from his glass, "we're going to be there for only two days this time though."

"Isn't it in Osaka this time?" Matsukawa asks, "It's quite far."

"Poor Mattsun is going to miss us!" Oikawa says and pets Matsukawa's shoulder, like he pities him from the depths of his heart.

"Nah, the one he's going to miss is probably only Iwaizumi."

"As expected from Hanamaki, you know me so well."

"But of course." Hanamaki smirks and steals a peck on Matsukawa's cheek.

"Makki? Mattsun?? Aren't you two really mean??"

"This is an important match and that Osaka team is quite something," Iwaizumi continues the conversation, "They have a really famous middle blocker who played for a school around here in Miyagi. Matsukawa, do you know something about it?"

"Ah, that guy with no eyebrows from Datekou right? Apparently he became even better after high school."

"You're well informed, Matsukawa," Hanamaki says, not hiding his surprise, "I thought you were reading the sports news every morning just for show, but you actually remember all those things."

"Well, I too still love volleyball after all, even if I stopped playing it myself. Aren't you the same?"

Hanamaki shrugs, "Who knows. Maybe if it wasn't for Iwaizumi and Oikawa still playing, I wouldn't have been watching volleyball at all. But when two of my boyfriends are professional players what choice do I have?"

"Don’t be so dishonest Hanamaki," Iwaizumi says and bumps his knee gently against Hanamaki's, "you can say that you still watch volleyball because you still love it."

Hanamaki chuckles, but he doesn't look so convinced, "Maybe you're right."

"Also, there's another player from Datekou who plays for that team from Osaka," Matsukawa says while taking his second helping, "And he also was a middle blocker."

"So it's like the Iron Wall all over again, huh?" Oikawa says and leans back in his chair.

"I hope you're not feeling disheartened now." Iwaizumi says, his voice serious and lecturing, but there's also a sign of worry on his face.

"Of course not, don't worry Iwa-chan. We're going to crush them." Oikawa says, sits straight again in his chair and smiles, "and I'm going to dedicate the victory to you, Makki and Mattusn!"

"Wow, I'm so happy." Matsukawa says, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Same."

"You sure don't look so though?!"

"Of course they don't, because they aren't, Asskawa."

"But if Iwaizumi dedicates the victory to us I'll probably die from happiness." Hanamaki says and warps his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders, kissing his neck lightly, making the sturdy boy's cheeks turn pink.

"I have to agree."

"I'm going to get mad you know?!"

"By the way, Hana, how is it going with that article you're writing?" Matsukawa asks, half because he has to say something to change the subject again, and half because he honestly wants to know.

"It's going great, actually. That douchebag of a photographer finally got me the pictures I asked for so now I can finally finish it."

"Really? Those are some great news." Iwaizumi says, adding more rice to his plate.

"Yeah, and the deadline is really close so it's double the great."

"Let me read it once it's published." Matsukawa says, giving Hanamaki an encouraging smile and casually rests his hand on his thigh.

Hanamaki hurries to take the big hand in his, "Matsukawa, you're my number one fan, of course I'll let you read it."

"Hanamaki, I noticed for a while now," Iwaizumi says suddenly and grins, "but haven't you stopped eating? Don't tell me you gave up?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you've been trying to compete with me and eat as much as me."

"Iwaizumi, don't. Stop provoking him." Matsukawa says and clutches Hanamaki's hand stronger in his, trying to calm them before they can start anything stupid.

"As always it's a bad idea for you to sit next to each other." Oikawa says but he looks pretty interested in the situation, the schemer.

"I can still eat more, and I can eat _more_ than you." Hanamaki says and shoves a spoon full of curry to his mouth, a grin of victory on his face.

"Bring it on!" Iwaizumi says, all fired up suddenly, eating more curry and grinning himself.

Matsukawa sighs, "Don't they ever get tired of this?"

"Let them be, they live for this after all." Oikawa says and pours water to his glass, "Is everything really okay at work, Mattsun?"

Matsukawa clicks his tongue, "Can you at least pretend you don't notice every single thing about me?"

"But the annoyed face you're making when I point every little thing about you is my favorite thing." Oikawa smiles and takes a sip from the glass, "So, are you going to tell me?"

Matsukawa really doesn't feel like telling him, especially not here around the table, but he also knows the other man won't leave him alone until he tells.

"I kinda messed up at work today." He starts hesitantly.

"Hmm." Oikawa hums and strokes Matsukawa's cheek, his fingers sliding to his neck and back to his cheek again.

"My boss was furious, so furious she told me to leave early," Matsukawa closes his eyes, the gentle touch of Oikawa's fingers relaxing him somehow, "Isn't it funny? When I finally come home early it's because of a reason like that, and I don't feel happy about it at all."

"Everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect," Oikawa says in a complete seriousness, Matsukawa is stunned for a moment, "You're a valuable employee and you earned your place in the company, everyone there knows how hard you work and how efficient you are. All you have to do is learn from your mistakes so you don't mess up again, and I'm sure everything will be forgotten and forgiven." Oikawa smiles and winks, "right?"

Matsukawa finds himself laughing, "That last bit was unnecessary, but I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Isn't Oikawa-san so reliable and kind?"

"Yeah yeah, sure you are." Matsukawa buries his face in the soft, brown hair, making Oikawa giggle in return.

"You're cheating, Hanamaki!"

"I'm not! I'm just taking a break!"

"How long is your break going to last? If you don't resume eating in one minute then it's my win by default. Again."

"Okay, I get it." Hanamaki says but he seems like he's considering to accept defeat. He's used to it anyway.

"If you eat too much you're going to get a stomachache." Oikawa warns them.

"If you eat too much there're going to be no leftovers for tomorrow." Matsukawa adds.

"I have an idea! Matsukawa, Oikawa, why don't you make a bet on the one you think is going to win? To make things more interesting."

"It's useless, Hanamaki. Don't try to buy time."

"The both of us are going to bet on Iwaizumi anyway." Matsukawa states it like it's a known fact.

"Matsukawa! How can you betray me like this?" Hanamaki clenches Matsukawa's shirt, "I feel very lucky, I think I can do it today."

"I love this confidence of yours, Hana."

"Matsukawa, don't encourage him any further, he might seriously think he can win."

Hanamaki turns back to Iwaizumi, "Okay, now you asked for it."

He then fills his spoon with curry and tries to feed it to Iwaizumi, or more precisely to shove it into his mouth.

"Hanamaki, you're cheating again!" Iwaizumi struggles to push Hanamaki away, but Hanamaki is very determined suddenly, "You're not supposed to feed me, how childish can you get?"

"Just relax, Hajime~" Hanamaki says, very amused from the situation, because if he can't win anyway so he better have some fun from the whole thing.

"Stop!" Iwaizumi begs, trying to hide his urge to laugh, the whole table shakes when they accidently hit it in their brawl.

"You're taking it too far, you two" Oikawa says, but he's half laughing, "This is not going to end we-"

Oikawa never finishes the sentence, because the chairs of the two quarreling boys suddenly lose balance, and they both fall to the floor, Iwaizumi first, not before accidently kicking the table, causing the bowl full of curry on top of it to bounce a few centimeters high. It magically turns midair and falls straight on Matsukawa's laps, the hot stew spilling all over his pants and shirt.

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi can swear the temperature in the room goes down a few degrees. They understand it's time to put a stop to their competition, and for a long period of time if possible. Hanamaki stands up quickly, pulling Iwaizumi on his legs afterward.

"Matsukawa, um… sorry?" That's everything Hanamaki can say, losing his ability to talk after he takes one glance at Matsukawa's face.

The tall boy does nothing but remaining quietly in his seat, looking down with disbelief on his now all dirty clothes, and his expression can't be described as anything else but murderous, but he _smiles_ , and the other three boys can swear it's the scariest sight they've ever seen.

"Is hell freezing over?" Hanamaki wonders out loud.

"Matsukawa? Are you okay? Or did the shock cause you to lose it?"

"Iwa-chan! Makki! Would you please shut up?!" Oikawa squeaks, moving his body as far as possible from Matsukawa's place.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Matsukawa says in a low voice and gets up from his chair, his boyfriends following his every move with cautious, "I'm going to take a shower."

And with this he walks to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The three boys remain frozen in their places, listening carefully until they hear the sound of the water flowing, followed, to their horror, by the sound of shampoo bottles smashing and crashing to the floor. Seem like they all silently bid farewell to their bathroom in their hearts.

"Are you happy now?" Oikawa asks, realizing he was barely breathing until now.

"Why did he get so angry…?" Iwaizumi asks, visibly feeling uncomfortable for causing his boyfriend to react this way.

"Well he's kinda got curry all over his clothes, but still… is that a good enough reason to destroy our bathroom?"

"For god sake, sometimes you two can be real dummies." Oikawa sighs and shakes his head.

"Iwaizumi," Hanamaki starts, faking a gasp, "am I imagining things or is Oikawa actually lecturing us?"

"Maybe hell really is freezing."

"Soooo funny!" Oikawa exclaims, and then he turns serious again, "You two have to apologize later, okay? Mattsun is working really hard you know? He's really stressed about his work so even if it's him tiny things still might make him flip, especially when you two act like five years old!"

"You're right," Iwaizumi says, scratching the back of his head, pouting and looking cutely apologetic, which makes Oikawa's and Hanamaki's heart tighten in their chests, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I know he's having a tough time..."

"We will apologize later," Hanamaki says and fondly slides one arm around Iwaizumi's waist, cannot stand seeing him looking so miserable, "actually I started playing around with the food first so I'm the one at fault here," he adds quietly and lowers his eyes, "but I never meant for this to happen…"

"Okay, that's enough," Oikawa walks over to them and rests his hands on their shoulders, "just wait until he calms down a little, okay? This is Mattsun we're talking about after all so it should be fine… probably!"

Iwaizumi chuckles and the other two are relieved to hear this sound.

"Probably, huh?"

*****

Matsukawa lies on the huge bed, a book in his hands, and everything is still and quiet. Too quiet. He neither saw nor heard anyone since he stepped out of the bathroom and went straight to the bedroom. He's actually pretty happy that he can have a few moments of alone and peace in this apartment which usually is so chaotic, but yet it feels so weird. His book is open on the same page for forever now and he can't seem to read a single sentence without having the earlier incident running through his head.

He isn't angry anymore, and to be frank he wasn't _that_ angry to begin with. But he has had a shitty day, and he has to admit, it felt great to see his boyfriends being all terrified and worried. Matsukawa finds himself smiling. Maybe having curry spilled all over his laps wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"If you're smiling, does it mean it's safe to get closer now?" a voice says, so tiny and hesitant.

Matsukawa picks his eyes from the book and notices Hanamaki's face, peeking from behind the half closed door, observing the room like some dangerous animal is confined in it. Matsukawa closes his book and tosses it away, still smiling.

"If I tell you the reason for my smile you probably won't think it's safe."

"Well, I already know how twisted your thoughts can be so I don't think anything can surprise me anymore. Also, the smile you're having now is _way_ safer than the one you had earlier."

"Was it that horrifying?" Matsukawa asks, suddenly having second thoughts, even though his reaction wasn't very violent or aggressive. But perhaps that was even scarier.

"You have no idea." Hanamaki says, smiling too now, and enters the room. He jumps on the bed and gets closer to Matsukawa, until he's basically lying flat on him, his face buried in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for acting like a kid in a kindergarten or for dirtying my clothes?" Matsukawa teases and strokes Hanamaki's short, soft hair, feeling how their hearts are beating in sync.

"…for both." Hanamaki mumbles, his breath tickling Matsukawa's skin. "I'm really sorry, so I'm willing to accept any punishment."

"Then you're forbidden from having any sort of competition with Iwaizumi for the rest of the week. And I repeat, _any_ sort of competition."

Hanamaki lifts his head abruptly, "You were supposed to say something dirty now, you know? Can't you read the mood?"

"The only thing that is dirty is my clothes."

"Was your sense of humor always this lame?" Hanamaki says and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Hana. Curry. Hot curry. On my laps. Is that funny enough for you?"

"Actually, when you put it like this…" Hanamaki starts, but stops himself after one glimpse at Matsukawa's face, "Fine, I get it. I'll behave, I promise. So, can I have your forgiveness, oh the great and kind Issei?"

Matsukawa snorts, and locks his lips on Hanamaki's, who looks very satisfied and shifts so he can kiss the taller guy properly.

"May I interrupt?"

Matsukawa backs away from the kiss to the sound of the somewhat rough voice. Hanamaki just moves to drop tiny kisses on Matsukawa's collar bones, while a very flustered looking Iwaizumi steps into the room and sits on the edge of the bed on Matsukawa's left side.

"Matsukawa, 'm sorry," Iwaizumi says, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't mean for this to happen to you, seriously…"

"I know, it's fine already." Matsukawa says, weak to a troubled looking Iwaizumi like the rest of his boyfriends. Iwaizumi smiles whole heartedly and nuzzles against Matsukawa's body

"Wait just a second, Matsukawa? Aren't you really soft on Iwaizumi? You should give him a punishment too."

"Hmm… then," Matsukawa closes his eyes, looking like he can't care less about the matter, "Iwaizumi, you have to make curry for dinner for the rest of the week."

"That's it?!" Hanamaki exclaims.

"I don't mind, but I thought you wouldn't want to eat curry ever again. After today I mean…"

"What are you saying, I'd give up my arms and legs to eat your curry anytime."

"I have to agree." Hanamaki nods and rests his hand on Iwaizumi's waist, stroking the skin beneath his shirt with his thumb, "By the way, my punishment is to not compete with you for the rest of the week, isn't it too harsh?"

"Oh, so it's like having a week off then. Thanks Matsukawa."

"You're welcome."

"Is it Bully Takahiro Day and no one informed me? I'm not Oikawa, stop picking on me."

"You call my name and I shall arrive!" Oikawa says in a singsong voice, appearing in the room without a warning, "Have you three made up?"

"We never fought to begin with. Look at how lovey-dovey we are." Hanamaki moves from Matsukawa so he lies now between him and Iwaizumi, slides his arms under their heads, bringing them closer to his chest.

"And to think that an hour ago you two almost caused Mattsun to _murder_ us after spilling curry all over-"

"Shut up Shittykawa."

"Yeah, shut up. There are things that should remain unspoken of. Like today's incident."

"I wasn't about to murder anyone though?"

They all turn their heads to Matsukawa at the same time and their gasps are almost collective.

"W-What? That's the truth."

"Mattsun? I was the closest one to you when… the _thing_ happened… and I think my lifespan got shortened drastically."

"I think it would've been much better if the curry fell on Oikawa instead." Hanamaki says, still holding the heads of his boyfriends close to his body, stroking their hair unconsciously.

"Oh, I agree. You just said something good, Hanamaki."

"Don't let them fool you, Mattsun!" Oikawa says and jumps on the bed, landing just between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, as though trying to break their imaginary alliance against him, "They're dissing me so you forgive them and won't murder them!"

"Like I said, I'm not going to murder anyone…" Matsukawa says, eyes closed, getting sleepier by the moment and feeling like just falling asleep on Hanamaki's chest.

"It sure seem like you murdered our bathroom though." Iwaizumi blurts and covers his mouth when the other two glare at him.

"I didn't?" Matsukawa says and adds after noticing the disbelief on everyone's face, "I accidentally knocked some bottles down with my towel. It was an _accident_ , I swear, I wasn't taking my anger out on them or anything like that."

"Say so earlier!" says Iwaizumi, visibly relieved.

"I was seriously terrified to enter the bathroom." Hanamaki adds.

"What do you think I am, a monster?"

"I told you to not let them fool you Mattsun!" Oikawa cuddles Iwaizumi's arm, nuzzling against him, looking sleepy and showing no signs he's going to get up anytime soon.

"Hey, don't fall asleep Oikawa, you haven't even brushed your teeth yet." Iwaizumi scolds him like in the old times, but he ruffles his hair fondly, and the other two guys can't help but to smile at the sight.

"Let him be for tonight, Hajime." Hanamaki says quietly, grinning.

"I think it is great actually," Matsukawa continues, "his teeth are going to rot, his popularity will drop and I think that will make all of us grateful."

"Oikawa-san will always be popular." Oikawa murmurs, dozing off to sleep, leaving his boyfriends chuckling.

Iwaizumi sighs, "He's a lost case isn't he."

"That's why I'm telling you to let him be. If years of being with you and later with all of us didn't change his shitty attitude, nothing will."

"And to think he's the captain of your current team." Matsukawa says to Iwaizumi and shakes his head.

"To think he might very possibly be the national team's captain." Hanamaki further adds.

"To think he was _our_ captain."

"You're all so mean…" Seems like Oikawa wakes up just to say this single sentence, and falls back asleep immediately.

"Definitely a lost case." Iwaizumi repeats.

"But honestly I also feel like ditching everything and just fall asleep." Hanamaki says, and without wasting a moment he's already snuggled against Oikawa's back, trying to steal his body warmth. "Issei, hug me~ also it's cold so cover us with the blanket. The huge one."

"I can't believe you dare to make me run errands after all the things you made me go through today."

"I'm sorry." Hanamaki hurries to say, "It's okay, we'll use the tiny blanket we have here and probably freeze to death at some point through the night."

"God." Matsukawa groans and gets up, not believe he's actually leaving the now so warm bed.

He opens the closet and obviously their favorite huge blanket isn’t there. It's an extra huge, extra cozy blanket they miraculously found in one of their trips to Hokkaido, and it fitted perfectly for their needs. No blanket was ever enough to cover the four of them when they all slept together. No matter what they did, someone always ended up having the blanket stolen for him.

The problem is that the blanket is too comfortable, so someone – usually Hanamaki or Oikawa – always ends up walking with it around the apartment, unable to part from it, and when someone wants to use it next time, they must play treasure hunt and look for the blanket around the apartment.

This time Matsukawa is lucky. He checks the living room first, and the blanket is there, forsaken on the couch. Oikawa and Hanamaki probably used it when they watched the movie earlier. He grabs it and heads back to the bedroom.

Everyone is already asleep when he arrives. Oikawa lies now even closer to Iwaizumi, who's scowling in his sleep, and Hanamaki still lies too close to Oikawa, his right hand under the brunette's shirt. Matsukawa chuckles lightly, the sight of his huge boyfriends sleeping together on one bed never fails to amuse him, and he smiles unconsciously.

He covers them with their favorite blanket, and then he joins them underneath it, returning to his previous spot next to Hanamaki. He sends his arm to clumsily hug them – it is long enough to reach even Iwaizumi who was the furthest from him – and he can’t help but think that all of them being together is sometimes so tiring and even unbearable, but it's also amazing and it feels so _right_ , to the point that he can't imagine his life without them anymore.

"Good night, you rascals." He whispers fondly, and closes his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest mistake in this story is spilling curry all over Mattsun, by the way.


End file.
